


Destiel Demon Dean smut.

by PcnnyLanc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon Dean, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, S&M, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Cas, cas/dean, demon kink, destiel smut, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcnnyLanc/pseuds/PcnnyLanc
Summary: Demon Dean is a masochist who wants to be hurt by Castiel. Cas has a slight Demon kink.





	Destiel Demon Dean smut.

Cas! Cas please! Help me!  
Those words echoed through Cas' mind, on repeat. Like a broken record, Dean would scream at him for help. He fidgeted nervously on his bed, trying to block his friends desperate prayers from his mind. He wanted to help, he desperately wanted to help. But he knew it was a trap. He knew he'd go down to the basement to see Dean shackled to that chair, in the middle of the devils trap painted on the floor. He knew that Dean would look at him with those dusty green eyes, pleading. He knew that it would break his heart, and that he would succumb, unable to see his friend hurt any longer. Then Dean would kill him before going after Sam, and the rest of the world, and Cas wouldn't let that happen.  
Cas, please! I need you! Please.  
There it was again, Dean praying for him, he could hear the desperation within him, it killed him inside. He sighed. It wouldn't hurt to just go down there, and reassure him. Just for a minute, just to tell him they would have him cured soon enough, just to let him know that it would be alright.  
He stood up, hesitating for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip, a nervous trait he picked up from observing the humans around him, and with a doubtful sigh, he transported himself to the basement, standing just inches from the edge of the devils trap Dean was sat in.  
Deans head snapped up when he heard the familiar sound of wings, he stared desperately at Cas, pleading with his eyes. Those shining green eyes that Cas had always found so beautiful, and enticing. In fact, the whole of Dean was beautiful to him, not just his physical form, his soul. He had thought so since the very day he dragged his soul out from the deepest depths of hell. A soul so broken, yet still so bright. The memory caused a small, sad smile to creep upon his face. Dean had never thought he was worthy of saving.  
Cas spoke first.  
'Hello Dean.' He managed to choke out, his voice laced with sadness.  
'Cas! I'm so glad you came!' Dean stammered. 'Please, let me out, just for a few minutes! I just want to walk around, and these shackles are really starting to hurt!' His voice was desperate, and shaky. Tears were welling up in his eyes. Was Dean really going to cry? Dean never cried, and it broke Cas into a million pieces. He must be sincere he thought to himself, shifting his gaze away from Deans eyes to the floor.  
'I can't, Dean. You know that.' Cas said with remorse in his voice, he really wanted to, but he was still cautious that this could be a trap. That this was the demon in Dean talking, playing with his emotions, guilting him into letting him free.  
'Cas!' Dean whined. 'I can fight it long enough just to go for a walk! Please!' Tears slipped down his cheeks, and Cas couldn't deny him any longer. There was no way this couldn't be Dean talking, the demon wouldn't be able to cry like this.  
'Okay, Dean.' Cas said with a sigh. 'But you are not to leave my side.' He continued, turning to walk towards the metal table in the corner of the room which had a few knives carefully arranged on top. He felt Dean watching his every move, which put him on edge, something was telling him not to do this. But still, he picked up one of the knives, and walked back towards the devils trap.  
His eyes met with Deans as he knelt down to scratch away a small portion of the paint, breaking the trap. Deans eyes were glassy with tears, and it made them shine more than usual, reflecting different shades of green which made Cas' stomach tighten into knots. This human truly was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.  
He stood back up, walking back to the table to place the knife down, before taking the keys to the shackles off the hook on the wall, and making his way back towards Dean. He was painfully aware that Dean had not taken his eyes off him the entire time.  
As he knelt down to undo the shackles, Dean bowed his head, he was sobbing quietly. As he stood back up, and took a few steps back, he could feel tears welling up in his own eyes, it hurt to see Dean like this. But suddenly Dean wasn't sobbing anymore, he was laughing. A low, dark laugh that made him sound insane. Slowly Dean lifted his head, his eyes were black.  
Cas swallowed against the lump in his throat, he slowly took a few steps back, holding his hands up. Dean was still laughing, his black eyes staring into Cas' soul.  
'What's the matter, Angel?' Dean spat the word out as if it left a sour taste in his mouth. 'Realising you made a mistake?' He laughed, standing up, suddenly lunging forward, throwing Cas' body into the wall behind them, his hands placed either side of his head. 'I can't believe you really fell for this! Mighty Angel of the lord!' He mocked. 'God, you really are stupid!'  
'Dean, this isn't you!' Cas pleaded, trying to find the humanity behind those deep black eyes. 'I can help you! Let me save you!' He could feel the threat of tears sting at his eyes. This only made Dean laugh.  
'Aww, is the pretty boy Angel going to cry?' He smirked. 'You're pathetic, you know that? And what if I don't want to be saved? I like this me better. So get used to it!' Dean shouted, only inches away from Cas' face.  
'Dean, please!' Cas pleaded again, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
'Dean, please!' Dean mocked again with a laugh. He took a step back to throw a punch at Cas', causing a bruise to grow across his cheek bone almost instantly. 'You're always making mistakes, Angel.' He spat the word out again. 'You're nothing more than a hinderance!'  
Cas felt anger growing inside him, if he couldn't use emotion to win Dean over, then he'd have to beat it out of him. With that thought, he threw a punch square at Deans nose, causing him to stumble back a little, a small trickle of blood running out of his nostril.  
Dean was shocked, he hadn't had expected the Angel to hit him, but he soon began to laugh, wiping the blood away with the back of his hand.  
'Oh, am I making you angry, Angel?' He smirked, taking a step forward. Cas growled, throwing another punch. Dean didn't react this time, he only continued to walk towards him with a smirk on his face.  
'You know, I kinda like it when you hit me.' Dean confessed as he closed the gap between them, placing his hands back on the wall either side of Cas' head, leaning in to whisper in his ear. 'It's turning me on.' Cas threw another punch, this time connecting with Deans jaw. 'You don't believe me?' Dean sneered, grabbing Cas' hand, forcing it down to his crotch so he could feel his growing erection. 'Turns out this Demon has a kink for being dominated.'  
Cas' heart was pounding in his chest, he couldn't move, or speak for a moment, he could only stare into those black eyes. Then he found himself closing his eyes, slowly rubbing at the bulge in Deans jeans, coaxing a small moan out of him. Dean leaned in closer to whisper in Cas' ear. 'You like that, Angel?' He purred, before taking a step back. 'Hit me again'  
Cas' hand dropped at his side, he looked away, chewing his bottom lip. 'Hit me again.' Dean said once more. 'You want more, hurt me!' He growled, and suddenly Cas' fist connected with his face 'Fuck!' Dean swore, wiping the blood away from his nose. Before he had chance to say anything more, Cas had grabbed him, spun him around, and shoved him against the wall with quite some force, a fire glowing in his deep blue eyes. And Dean loved those eyes, he always had. The wonderful shades of blue sparkling in the light, he often found himself staring for just a bit too long.  
Cas crashed his lips against Deans, forcing his tongue into his mouth, and Dean gladly parted his lips to let the Angels tongue fight with his. The kiss was, hot, and wet, both men were soon grinding their hips against each other's, moaning loudly into each other's mouths.  
Cas bit down on Deans bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood, and Dean screamed out in pleasure shoving off Cas' trench coat, and blazer. Cas smirked against his lips, licking up the blood, and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, causing it to swell. Cas was desperate for this, he had wanted it for so long that it didn't even matter to him that Dean was not himself right now. In fact, he kind of liked the black eyes, though he was ashamed to admit it.  
Soon enough Dean had got through the layers of clothing on Cas' top half, and had removed his own shirt, Cas had started to bite, and suck at his neck, leaving dark bruises that showed he belonged to him. 'Ughh, Cas!' Dean moaned as Cas bit down hard on his collar bone, causing him to arch his back, and grind his hips into the Angels. He could feel blood trickle down his chest, and Cas' tongue was soon eagerly licking it back up.  
Cas paused for a second, realising that this was the first time Dean had called him by name, and not 'Angel.' Since he had got here. Maybe this was helping him fight the Demon inside. 'Cas!' Dean growled, snapping him out of his thoughts 'Don't stop!' Cas nodded, and dragged his nails down Deans sides, leaving deep red scratches, before he quickly removed his belt, and shoved his jeans down to the floor.  
Cas dropped to his knees, mouthing over the erection beneath Deans boxers that were getting way too tight. Dean moaned softly, throwing his head back. 'You like that, Demon?' Cas spat the word out.  
'God, yes..' Dean replied, threading his fingers through Cas' hair. With one swift motion Cas yanked his boxers down, and closed his mouth over the head of Deans cock, running his tongue over the slit, tasting the pre cum that was leaking out. Dean arched his back, desperate to get his cock down Cas' throat. 'Cas...' he moaned softly, sounding more like Dean. But Cas wasn't finished with Demon Dean, he dug his nails into his hip bones, drawing more blood, slowly taking Deans cock all the way down his through. 'Cas! Fuck!' Dean moaned, bucking his hips up, gripping tight onto his hair.  
Cas bobbed up and down Deans cock, sucking hard, and Dean felt like he was already close. But he wouldn't allow himself to cum yet, he wanted to be fucked into submission by the Angel. He reached down to Cas' jaw, pulling him away from his cock, coaxing him to stand back up.  
'You want more, Demon?' Cas asked, staring into those black eyes that sparkled under the dim basement lights. Dean nodded, undoing Cas' pants, pushing them down along with his boxers, freeing Cas' dripping cock.  
'I sure do, Angel.' Dean replied, reaching forward to slowly stroke Cas' cock. 'But we need lube... there's some in my bedroom upstairs.'  
Cas stepped back, shaking his head. 'No way, I'm not leaving you alone, not even for a second.' Dean laughed.  
'Relax, baby, I'm not going anywhere.' He pulled Cas back to him, smashing his lips against his for another rough kiss. 'I want you to finish what you started. But, if it'll make you feel better, I'll get back in the devils trap.' Dean offered, already walking over to the circle. Cas nodded, walking over to the can of paint in the corner of the room, bringing it over to fix the trap to keep Dean where he was.  
'Sit.' Cas said, and Dean listened, sitting in the chair.  
'Don't be long.' Dean said with a wink, and Cas was gone.  
When Cas returned, Dean was stroking his cock. The sight of Dean sitting there, watching him with his black eyes, covered in blood, scratches, and bruises, and touching himself made Cas' cock twitch. 'Stop touching yourself.' Cas growled, walking over to him. Dean let go of his erection, not taking his eyes off Cas. 'Get up, turn around, and kneel on the chair.' Cas demanded, and Dean followed his orders. Cas came up behind him, grabbing his ass hard enough to leave a bruise, coaxing a long soft moan from Dean.  
'Watch'a gonna do to me, Angel?' Dean asked, fighting the urge to touch himself. Cas smirked, leaning down to bite, and kiss Deans shoulder blade. 'Mmm.. Cas...' Dean groaned, desperate for more.  
'What would you like me to do, Demon?' Cas asked, trailing a finger down Deans spine, until he reached Deans virgin hole, rubbing over it slowly, but firmly. Dean groaned softly.  
'Ohh... fuck me Cas. I want you deep inside me.' Dean replied. Cas smiled, opening the bottle of lube he had retrieved from Deans room, squeezing some out onto his fingers.  
'Say that again.. I didn't quite hear that.' Cas said, teasing his hole with his lubed up fingers. Dean groaned.  
'I need you inside me Cas!' Cas then slowly pushed his first finger all the way inside Deans hole, causing a hiss to escape his mouth.  
Cas didn't give Dean time to adjust before he quickly started pumping his finger in and out, he did say the pain turned him on after all, and soon enough Dean was moaning, and Cas pushed a second finger in, and then a third straight after. Dean moaned louder, and louder as Cas began scissoring his fingers, stretching him out. 'That feel good?' Cas purred into Deans ear. Dean pushed back, and Cas curled his fingers, hitting that sweet spot inside him.  
'C-Cas! F-Fuck, that feels so good!' Dean stammered out. Rolling his hips as Cas massaged his fingers into his sweet spot.  
'What did you say you wanted again?' Cas asked, smirking.  
'F-Fuck me, C-Cas.' Dean answered, tears of pleasure stinging at his eyes. Cas leaned forward to whisper in Deans ear.  
'Beg.' He said, and Dean moaned loud.  
'Please, Angel, please fuck me!' He asked. But Cas didn't move. 'P-Please!' Dean asked again. 'I need it! I need you deep in me! I need you to fuck me hard!' Dean cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks. Cas removed his fingers.  
'As you wish, Demon.' He said, opening the bottle of lube once more to slick up his aching cock.  
Cas lined himself up with Deans hole. 'Ready, Demon?' He asked, applying a small amount of pressure. Dean nodded, closing his eyes, eagerly waiting the penetration he craved.  
'Yes, Angel. Please fuck me.' And with that, Cas pushed his hips foreword, slowly entering Deans tight hole. Dean hissed as Cas slowly began to thrust, pain, and pleasure surging through his body.  
'Dean... So t-tight!' Cas moaned, quickening his pace as Dean relaxed. Dean bit his bottom lip, causing it to bleed again.  
'Ohhh... C-Cas! Yes! F-fuck!' All Dean could manage was a string of profanities as Cas' pace got quicker, and quicker. He pushed his hips back against Cas' roughly grinding them against his. 'H-harder!' Dean screamed, and Cas obliged, slamming into him, gripping his hip with one hand, moving the other around to tend to Deans neglected, dripping cock.  
Dean threw his head back with pleasure, angling his hips down a little so that Cas would slam into his sweet spot every time. He squirmed beneath him as he felt the pressure building, he needed release.  
'C-Cas! I-I'm close!' He screamed, moaning louder than ever.  
'You gonna cum for me, Demon? You gonna make a big mess?' Cas asked, his voice a low growl. Dean bucked his hips, groaning as Cas his that spot over, and over, pumping his cock faster, and faster.  
'Yes! Yes! Yes! I-I'm gonna cum for you! G-Gonna cum so fucking hard!' He screamed, bucking his hips uncontrollably against Cas'. Cas leaned foreword, growling into his ear.  
'Fucking cum then!' And with that Dean arched his back.  
'Cas!' He moaned, the pleasure surging through him, and out of his cock, Dean came harder than he'd ever done before.  
'Fuck! Dean!' Cas screamed as Deans orgasm caused him to clench around him, milking his own orgasm out, filling Dean up.  
'C-Cas...' Dean whimpered beneath him, small amounts of cum still spurting out of his cock as Cas finished inside of him.  
Cas stood up, and Dean turned around in the chair, wincing slightly as he sat down, looking up at the angel. His eyes were no longer black, and Cas couldn't control himself, suddenly tears were steaming down his cheeks, and he dropped to his knees in front of him. 'I l-love you, Dean.' He sniffled. Dean smiled weakly, having no energy left.  
'I love you too, Cas.'  
Cas stood, and touched his fingers to Deans forehead, taking away any pain he had, cleaning him up, and redressing him. Dean rested his arms on the arms of the chair, slotting his wrists back into position for Cas to lock the shackles. Cas sighed sadly, but knew it had to be done. He locked the shackles, looking into Deans dusty green eyes. He placed a soft, chaste kiss on Deans lips, and with the sound of wings, he was gone.


End file.
